


electricity is more dangerous than you think

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Do Kyungsoo, Androids, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy, Wire Play, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: The only thing Jongin really wants for Christmas is to finally be able to spend some time with his absolutely adorable android boyfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	electricity is more dangerous than you think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SooSooDyo (Phinphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my first time writing these tropes, and I hope I did them justice! This is a little Christmas gift fic for [Phin](https://twitter.com/soosoodyo). Phin, I love you, and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Just as a side note, androids in this universe are fully autonomous!

Jongin never asks for much for Christmas. He’s never been the type to wish for more than he already has, never been the type to take all his blessings in life for granted. He tries to be reasonable; a life-long lesson in humility and humbleness taught by his parents. This Christmas, too, Jongin only has three wishes that he hopes to come true:

First, is for his mom to finally take time off work to enjoy the spa package he bought for her and his father.

Second, is for Raeon and Rahee to have the best Christmas they’ve ever had. He strives to make this happen every year—each year better than the last.

And lastly, he just wants—really, _really_ wants for him and his absolutely adorable boyfriend, Kyungsoo, to go on a date _at last_. It has been at least a _month_ , and in between his business trip in the first two weeks of December and the overtime work that Kyungsoo has been pulling for nightmare clients who want their interior design projects to immediately start in the new year—well, Jongin just misses his boyfriend horribly. 

Attaining the first two wishes are not beyond his means, he doesn’t think. He had heard from Jungah that their mom has agreed to take a small vacation—the first in over six years. With Raeon and Rahee, too, he knows they will be _thrilled_ with the Everland tickets he bought the whole family. The two rascals—bless their hearts—had been begging his eldest sister for a trip to the amusement park for months. 

Yet, it feels nearly impossible to coordinate a day off with Kyungsoo. To no fault of his own, of course. Jongin’s own job is unforgiving, and he had to cancel a brunch date that his mom had scheduled with him and Kyungsoo over the weekend because he forgot he needed to drop papers off at the office. 

And then his sweet, beautiful, gentle Kyungsoo looked miserable on Tuesday when he had to cancel their dinner date plans because his boss asked him to stay late to finish up project plans, and Jongin was helpless but to plant a tiny little kisses on his face once he came home, just to cheer him up a little. 

Capitalism is a hell, and both him and Kyungsoo are trapped within it. 

It feels a little like a Christmas miracle when both Kyungsoo and Jongin are, surprisingly, allowed to take the week off. A work bonus just in time for the holidays, Kim Junmyeon, the CEO of Jongin’s company, had said. It was merely coincidence that Kyungsoo’s clients are on holidays themselves, allowing Kyungsoo time away from the office.

On Friday night, Jongin returns home from work and gathers Kyungsoo into his arms. His boyfriend lets out a small squeak of surprise from where he had been dusting off his ports. “Tomorrow,” Jongin says, full of passion. “Tomorrow, I am going to take you on the best date ever,” he fervently promises, pressing a kiss under Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo laughs, leaning back into the hug. He folds his hands on top of Jongin’s, squeezing gently at his long fingers with his own small hand. “Okay,” Kyungsoo agrees easily. He shifts his face so that he can look up at Jongin, an indulgent but fond look in his eyes. He rises up on his tiptoes and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips. 

God, Jongin loves him. He doesn’t hesitate before capturing Kyungsoo’s lips for more.  


* * *

  
The easiest thing in the world is waking up next to Kyungsoo, all sleep-mussed and soft in bed, with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. On their rare days off, both Jongin and Kyungsoo enjoy sleeping in a little. He lives for these moments of quiet indulgence, he thinks, when he hears the tell-tale whirring that signals Kyungsoo is booting up. He laughs into the sleepy kiss that Kyungsoo pulls him into once the android opens his eyes, and goes back for a second, and a third, until they’re licking into each other’s mouths slow and easy and perfect.

When Kyungsoo climbs on top of him moments later and sinks down on his cock, clenching down tight around his length as he rocks down on him, he’s not embarrassed to whisper sappy nothings into the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo’s neck where some of his processing wires lay underneath. 

They fall back asleep after that, both spent and basking in the afterglow. When Jongin wakes up again about an hour later to an empty bed, he smiles when he smells the fragrant aroma of coffee and toast, and finally drags himself to the washroom to get ready for their date. 

When he emerges from the washroom, he heads for the kitchen. There, he sees Kyungsoo’s slight figure leaning against the counter with a mug in hand. The window in front of their sink is directly behind him, warm rays of sun filtering in through the glass and lighting a hazy halo around Kyungsoo’s dark strands. The sight of his boyfriend leaves Jongin with a sense of peace, something settling in and feeling just perfectly right. Their dog, Meokmul, trots up to Jongin with her tongue out. 

“Good morning, babe,” Jongin says, voice still slightly raspy from sleep. He bends down and scratches at Meokmul’s neck, and hears the contented hum of electricity from her that sounds almost like purring. She lets out a small woof, the sound of it slightly distorted. The shelter had a hard time getting her adopted because no one wanted an android puppy that had a defective voice modulator, but both him and Kyungsoo had fallen in love with her at first glance. 

When Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, Jongin straightens back up. “Are you already ready to g—” he halts, eyes widening once he notices Kyungsoo’s outfit. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, blinking at Jongin with confusion.

Jongin waves a helpless hand in the direction of Kyungsoo. “You’re wearing—” he says, at a loss for words. 

Kyungsoo glances down at himself, before looking back at Jongin. “Oh,” he says, sounding embarrassed. “It’s your sweater,” he says. “Is that okay? I needed something bigger for—” he pulls the hem of the oversized sweater up, and Jongin has to repress a whimper when he notices the too-long sleeves draping over Kyungsoo’s hands, to reveal a fleece-lined shirt underneath. “—all these layers.”

“God,” Jongin says with feeling. His eyes trace the way the neckline falls a little too loose on Kyungsoo and reveals a pale patch of skin. 

“You know how I get with the cold,” Kyungsoo says, smiling sheepishly. He takes a small sip of his coffee. “My processors slow down and then I get a headache when I enter a warm room again and the electricity heats the circuit too rapidly.” 

“God,” Jongin repeats again. This time, he closes the distance between them, pulling Kyungsoo into another kiss. He feels the corner of the android’s lips quirk up against his. “You look so good in my sweater.” 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks with a teasing smile. “Maybe next time I’ll wear nothing underneath. Just for you, Jonginnie.”

Jongin pictures Kyungsoo splayed out on their bed, his pale legs contrasting beautifully with their grey bedsheets, with only Jongin’s sweater to cover him for any modesty. “Fuck,” he says. “You’re an angel.”

“Nope. I’m an android,” Kyungsoo says, a little cheekily, before pressing another kiss to Jongin’s lips and flouncing off into their bedroom. “C’mon, handsome. We should head out before the day gets too late.”

Jongin watches the perky bounce of Kyungsoo’s ass as he walks away, before sharing a glance with Meokmul. “Isn’t he beautiful?” He asks the dog. Meokmul lets out a tinny bark in agreement.  


* * *

  
“Ready to go?” Jongin asks. He hears Kyungsoo padding softly behind him, and he checks his pockets to make sure he has his wallet and keys. 

“Yes—wait, I nearly forgot—” Kyungsoo says, and then he disappears back behind their bedroom door. He emerges a few seconds later, now bundled up in a fluffy black scarf that covers the bottom half of his face. There’s a knitted beanie jammed on his head. Jongin’s heart stutters at the sight of his boyfriend looking warm and toasty. 

“Stop it,” Kyungsoo says when he notices the look on Jongin’s face. He knows he probably looks horribly lovesick. Kyungsoo’s voice is shy, and if he could blush, Jongin was sure he would be a rosy-red. “I have to keep warm.” 

They head out the door, hand in hand, to the bus stop at the end of their block. 

“Did you forget your gloves?” Jongin murmurs, rubbing his thumb in slow circles along the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Do you want to go back?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, his scarf threatening to unravel from the movement. “I wanted to feel your hand in mine,” he explains, and then quickly ducks his head, averting his eyes from Jongin’s gaze. 

Jongin’s heart melts. He starts to angle his head for another kiss, the urge to just _touch_ Kyungsoo rising rapidly in him. But then the bus is pulling up next to their stop, and Kyungsoo only tugs him onto the bus. 

The bus takes them straight to the City Hall where two large skating rinks have opened for the winter. It’s crowded with people, filled with families and friends and lovers both on and off the ice. With the amount of people skating on the rink, everyone seems to be moving in leisurely circles along the walls. A sign above the skate rental centre advises skaters that they are limited to only an hour of skating due to the volume of visitors. Neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo are particularly strong skaters, so they purchase admissions to the beginner’s rink.

“Hold onto me,” Kyungsoo assures Jongin as they slowly totter toward the ice. He’s the better skater, though not by much. “I won’t let you fall, Jonginnie.”

Jongin can’t help but laugh, eyes crinkling in the corner in fondness. “I’m so much bigger than you. If I fell, I would just topple you over.”

Kyungsoo pouts, squeezing gently at Jongin’s hand in retaliation. “I won’t let you fall,” he insists.

“Sure,” Jongin agrees. He laughs again when Kyungsoo shoots him a playful glare, but it quickly turns into a loud yelp when a sharp pull from the android on his arm nearly sends him skidding across the ice. It’s only with his sharp reflexes that he manages to right himself up again—no thanks to Kyungsoo, who laughs at him from where he’s still clutching at the wall. 

“Hey,” he mock complains, teetering back toward Kyungsoo. “That was mean.”

Kyungsoo loops his arm around the crook of Jongin’s arm. “I’m sorry,” he says, but he has a pleased look on his face. “How can I make it to you, Kim Jongin?”

Jongin pretends to think about it, eyes furrowing and lips pursed. “I’ll accept your apology if you give me a kiss,” he says at last. 

“I can do that,” Kyungsoo says. His eyes look like they’re twinkling, and he tugs his scarf down so it’s bundled under his chin instead, exposing a beautiful smile on his plush lips. From how close they’re standing, Jongin can hear the faint electronic whirring—now a sound of comfort and familiarity. With the skates on, Kyungsoo can’t quite step on his tiptoes to kiss Jongin, so the taller man leans down to meet him in the middle. Kyungsoo’s lips are soft against his, and warm. 

When they pull apart, Jongin drinks in the gentle curve of Kyungsoo’s lips, the perfect shape of a heart that never fails to light a fire in his veins. 

Slowly, they glide across the ice, joining the swirling crowd looping around the rink. All around them, they could hear moments of joy and happiness. The large number of people on the ice meant that they couldn’t move fast enough to topple over, but still he refuses to let go of Kyungsoo’s smaller hand. Despite the frigidity of the cold air, a bone-deep sense of happiness settles inside Jongin.  


* * *

  
After their one hour is up, they’re both hungry enough that Jongin’s stomach audibly rumbles. They decide to leave for the Christmas market, fingers still interlaced. It’s only half an hour away by bus, and Minseok in Accounting had boasted about their food stalls when he went the week prior. 

As soon as they near the venue, the strong aroma of sausages wafts over to them. “It smells so good,” Kyungsoo says enthusiastically as they enter the market. It’s a European-style Christmas market with tents lining the square, and despite being daytime, it’s already packed with people. A live carol sings on the stage at the front of the square, the festivities of the holidays washing over the market.

“Should we order some food first or should we check out the booths?” Jongin asks, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tugging him closer. The android moves easily into Jongin’s space as he adjusts his scarf so it’s covering the lower half of his face again. As the sun begins to lower in the sky, the chilly air only becomes sharper.

Kyungsoo throws a sideways glance at the long line of people outside the mulled wine booth. “Food, and then eat while we look around?” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“My Kyungsoo is so smart,” Jongin responds, beaming, and meaning every word. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes, but the smile toying at the corner of his lips show that there is no heat behind it. 

They decide to indulge themselves with thick, juicy bratwursts dripping with grease, nestled neatly on top of sauerkraut. Kyungsoo leaves the ordering to Jongin as he wanders off to explore the other options, and comes back with a thick stew that smelled strongly of smoked paprika.

“Look!” Kyungsoo said excitedly. “It’s a bowl made out of bread!” He held the stew—gulasch, apparently—in two outstretched hands, an endearingly proud look on his face. 

It’s difficult to cling onto Kyungsoo while trying to eat their food and walk along the booths as well, but Jongin does his best limpet impression. It lasts only a couple of minutes before Kyungsoo gently elbows him off, a look of fond exasperation on his face. “Eat your food first, Jonginnie,” he says pointedly, before his attention is captured by a vendor selling tiny knitted petwear. Jongin swears he sees the smaller man’s eyes light up before he flounces towards the booth, the end of his beanie bobbing from the motion. 

“Welcome to the Sweater Shack!” the vendor greets them in accented Korean. The booth is filled with different knitted sweaters for the different sizes of dogs and cats. There’s a heavy emphasis on ugly Christmas sweaters, but a few that seemed to be a part of their usual line-up.

“This one has tiny little robots on them,” Jongin observes, pointing out a tiny grey sweater with a robot pattern adorning the garment. “Should we get one for Meokmul?”

Kyungsoo hesitates for a moment, glancing at the price. It’s more expensive than a miniature sweater should be, but Jongin recognizes the look on his boyfriend’s face—the look he gets when he thinks Meokmul is the cutest and best dog in the world. He knows then and there that Kyungsoo is picturing Meokmul wearing the sweater, and that it’s as good as sold.

“We’re getting it,” Jongin says decisively, and forks out the cash before Kyungsoo can protest. The quietly pleased look on Kyungsoo’s face as they walk away, bag in hand, is telling enough. 

At the south end of the square is a small light installation, dome-shaped and large enough that two or three people could fit inside at once. It’s evidently a popular spot for couples to take photos judging from the long queue. Jongin has no qualms pulling Kyungsoo in to join the queue.

“Let’s take a picture before we start heading down to see the lights,” Jongin declares. The sky is darkening rapidly now, and he wants to make sure they make it to Cheonggyecheon stream for their lights festival before it becomes too overcrowded. It’s silly, but he still gets excited over holding Kyungsoo’s _hands_ , and even the prospect of a romantic photograph of the two of them brings him joy.

Thankfully, the wait isn’t too long before it reaches their turn. The inside is beautiful—glittering fairy lights strung along the dome walls, a warm glow cast upon them from the dangling lights. Kyungsoo lets himself be drawn into the circle of Jongin’s arms as they take a couple of selfies. For their last photo, Jongin sneaks in a loud smooch on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He can’t resist, not when it results in Kyungsoo bursting into a giggle, his eyes crinkling in happiness and cheeks round with mirth. 

He looks beautiful, Jongin thinks. The warmth from the lights cast a beautiful golden glow on his skin and in moments like these, Kyungsoo’s ethereal beauty snatches his breath away, leaves him hopelessly enamoured and heart aching from the amount of love he feels for his boyfriend. All of a sudden, an incredible fondness settles in his heart, and he leans down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips in another sweet, tender kiss. Their lips are colder now, having spent most of the day outdoors, but it hardly matters when Jongin has Kyungsoo wrapped in his arms like this. 

A loud cough jolts Kyungsoo back Jongin’s embrace, the sound of his processors suddenly whirring louder, and more audibly, from his embarrassment. Jongin smiles sheepishly, wrapping a hand around Kyungsoo’s again. “Let’s go?” he asks, voice hushed. Kyungsoo silently nods, still flustered from the attention of whoever is waiting behind them in the queue.

One moment, Jongin can feel the weight of Kyungsoo’s hand in his as they’re leaving the light dome. The next moment, there’s a sudden movement, a loud gasp—and then Jongin gets shoved hard enough that his hand slips out of Kyungsoo’s grasp, nearly losing his balance. He hears a thud, like a body hitting the ground, and a cry escaping from Kyungsoo’s lips—and his heart rate spikes in his chest, panic filling him as he struggles to re-orient himself from what just happened. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin cries out, whipping towards him. Horror dawns in him when he realizes that Kyungsoo is now on the ground, sprawled out like he had no time to brace himself for the impact. 

“Disgusting,” he hears someone spit behind him. “Fucking androids.” Normally, those words would incense him, fill him with a dark rage, but only horror and fear wells up inside of him as he rushes to Kyungsoo’s side. 

Kyungsoo is slow to get up, eyes fluttering dazedly as he blinks up at Jongin. “Kyungsoo, are you okay?” he asks frantically. His hands flutter by Kyungsoo’s side, before he makes up his mind and cups the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

For a moment, Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, and only stares up at Jongin with a dazed look in his eyes. “I’m—” his boyfriend says, before faltering. He looks blank for a moment, and then Jongin can hear the whirring of his processors speeding up and getting louder, before the cloud of confusion clears. “I’m okay,” he says. 

The worry doesn’t dissipate, though, and Jongin anxiously helps Kyungsoo sit up. There’s a crowd that’s formed around them now, but Jongin ignores them. He has no idea of the culprit has stuck around, but he’s more concerned about Kyungsoo. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Jongin asks, fretting. There are no visible marks on Kyungsoo, but it was hard shove and Kyungsoo didn’t have time to brace himself.

Again, Kyungsoo is slow to respond. He tilts his head, staring at Jongin with wide, round eyes, and the mechanics under his skin can be heard working loudly. As if he has finally processed Jongin’s words, a look of understanding dawns on his face and he shakes his head. “I’m okay, Jonginnie,” he says softly. He places one hand on Jongin’s forearm, squeezing him gently, before letting him get pulled up so that they’re both standing. 

“What an asshole, shoving them like that,” Jongin hears someone whisper behind them, and he silently agrees. Anti-android prejudice isn’t as rampant as it was in the past, but the same humans who opposed it decades ago are the ones who were expecting androids to be indentured servants and were instead met with autonomous, independent beings. For some, that resentment and revulsion has not changed. Clearly, the person who shoved them was one of them. 

Once upon a time, Jongin wouldn’t have hesitated from chasing down the asshole and throwing a punch in their face. In the here and now, though, his mind is preoccupied with ensuring Kyungsoo’s safety.

“Maybe we should get this checked out,” Jongin says, cupping his hands on Kyungsoo’s round cheeks. The pad of his thumbs strokes along his soft skin as he worriedly studies his boyfriend’s unfocused gaze. “Something seems wrong.”

A few seconds tick past as Kyungsoo blinks, eyes wide and confused, up at Jongin. “Oh,” Kyungsoo says after a pause. “I think—I think some of my wires got knocked loose?” he says in a small voice. His plush lips turn down in a frown, eyebrows furrowed. He looks troubled, but not overly concerned.

It does nothing to quell the sharp panic that spikes in Jongin. “You wires?” he repeats, alarmed. “Kyungsoo, we need to see a doctor. Let me see if Sehun is free right now, let’s go—”

He starts to pull Kyungsoo along with him, gently guiding him through the crowd, but pauses when he notices the way Kyungsoo trips over his own feet, unable to process quick enough to react. Jongin lets out a muffled curse and quickly wraps an arm around the small android to prevent him from falling. 

This time, he patiently waits for Kyungsoo to process his words. He pets the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, hoping the touch is comforting. Slowly, Kyungsoo reaches up to hold Jongin’s hand. His lips are set in a pout, and he shakes his head as if clearing cobwebs. “No, it’s okay, we have a date—we should—” Kyungsoo says, the syllables slow and heavy. “We should go—go to the festival.”

Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo. “No, no way. Not when you’re not okay, babe. We can check out the lights another time, we still have the whole week. Let’s get you checked up.” He pauses to let Kyungsoo work through his words, nibbling worriedly at his bottom lip. 

The electronic whirring gets louder; the noise is similar to when Kyungsoo is feeling flustered whenever Jongin showers him with affection or during sex, but instead of his processors working overtime to maintain his temperature levels, Jongin knows it’s because they’re struggling to run smoothly. 

“But—” Kyungsoo replies after a few seconds, frowning. His eyes look wet with disappointment. “I don’t want to ruin our night.”

Jongin sighs, and slowly, softly pulls Kyungsoo into a hug. He tucks his chin over the crown of Kyungsoo’s head, feels the mechanical whir under his skin. “I love you. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re not ruining our night, baby, your health comes first.”

Slowly, Kyungsoo sags into his embrace, burrowing his face into Jongin’s chest. “Let’s just go home then at least, please?” he asks, a pleading note in his voice. 

“But it’s your wires, Kyungsoo,” Jongin responds, his heart breaking at how disappointed Kyungsoo sounds. “We need to get it fixed up.” As he waits for Kyungsoo’s response, he presses a comforting kiss to the crown of Kyungsoo’s hair. 

The whirring gets louder again before it fades to a slower, inaudible thrum. “It’ll be fine, we can fix it ourselves,” Kyungsoo says resolutely. There’s a slight stutter and the words drag out of him as if reluctant to be said. He pulls back from where he was smooshing his face into Jongin’s chest, a determined pout on his face. “I’ve done it before myself, you just have to reconnect the wires.” 

Jongin hesitates, instinctively wanting to protest. But it’s true—he’s seen Kyungsoo adjust his wires many times before in the panel that connects to his arms. He’s had shoulder injuries in the past that had to be fixed by replacing the wires. The pleading look on Kyungsoo’s face makes him pause. He feels himself softening. 

“Okay, let’s go home instead,” Jongin says, resigned. Kyungsoo can be stubborn when he wants to, and Jongin can’t help but want to pamper his tiny boyfriend. Especially when he’s visibly upset. “But I’m going to text Sehun at least to see what he thinks.”

When Kyungsoo concedes, albeit with a pout on his face, Jongin presses another kiss to the round curve of his cheeks before holding his hand again. “Let’s go home,” he says.  


* * *

  
It takes longer than usual for them to get home—though it would have been much longer if they had taken the bus back rather than catching a cab. Given Kyungsoo’s discomfort, Jongin wanted to minimize the time they were away from the comfort of their home.

“Sehun says it should be okay for us to fix the wiring ourselves,” Jongin says with a sigh of relief, tossing his phone onto the bed next to where Kyungsoo had seated himself. He had never felt as grateful as he was now to have a friend who was not only an android himself, but a doctor as well. “He said it probably has to be the wires in your back panel though. You won’t be able to reach.” He sits next to Kyungsoo, rubbing a thumb tenderly along the curve of his jaw. “How are you feeling, babe?”

Kyungsoo’s processors whirr loudly, working at double-speed to compensate for the jostled wires. He bites down a smile when he feels Kyungsoo arch into the touch. “I’m okay,” he promises a few seconds later, and as if to sooth Jongin’s worries, Kyungsoo sweetly presses a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips. “I trust you.” 

On the floor, Meokmul excitedly runs around their feet, her familiar glitchy bark a comforting sound to them both. 

It doesn’t make Jongin feel any less worried that he would mess up the procedure somehow—although he knew that androids were hardy beings and nothing that could be easy to damage would be easily accessible in the first place. But his boyfriend looks up at him in anticipation, so sweet and so trusting, and Jongin swallows down his worries. “Okay, let’s do this,” he says, and steels in a deep breath as he helps Kyungsoo pull off his sweater and fleece-lined undershirt with infinite care to reveal his smooth and slender figure underneath. 

He pauses to admire the pale expanse of Kyungsoo’s back, the sight of his slight shoulders and the softness around his hips and waist. Ever enamoured with every single part of him, Jongin kisses along the base of Kyungsoo’s neck, showers him with enough love that Kyungsoo catches up to him. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo lets out a giggle, scrunching his shoulders up as if to shy away from the kisses. He’s particularly ticklish around his neck, where another port is hidden underneath his skin. “Hurry, please.”

The first brush of his fingers against Kyungsoo’s back is tentative, and even more so when he gently pulls open the panel to reveal a tangle of wires and ports underneath. There are three wires that have come loose, colour-coded to match the ports and clear enough that Jongin feels his confidence rising. 

He pauses, his other hand stroking along Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he waits again for Kyungsoo’s approval to continue. “Okay?” he asks, voice low and coaxing.

“Keep going, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo says warmly once he processes his words. 

Jongin inhales deeply, tamping down his nerves at fiddling with the wires, and slowly reaches for one of the smaller cables that has been knocked loose. With careful fingers, he slowly plugs it into the corresponding port. It slots in easily.

Almost immediately, Kyungsoo reacts—his body suddenly stiffening, because he lets out a shudder. 

Jongin’s stomach lurches. “Are you okay?” Jongin asks. His voice comes out more shrill than he intended. 

“I’m—” Kyungsoo says, sounding dazed. But he responds immediately this time, although his processors still whir loudly underneath his skin. “I’m okay, Jonginnie. You can keep going.”

The anxiety is more palpable now, but Jongin sets his mouth in determination and takes hold of the second wire. 

Kyungsoo shudders, his breath hitching. Jongin pauses. “Kyungsoo?” he asks again, worried. 

“Keep going,” Kyungsoo says, sounding unsteady, but confident.

It’s more confidence than Jongin has, that’s for sure. With a deep breath sucked in, Jongin gingerly plugs the end of the wire into the port. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Kyungsoo lets out a breathy gasp, his back arching. 

Afraid that he did something wrong, Jongin immediately jumps off the bed and circles back around so that he is facing Kyungsoo’s front. “What’s wrong?” He studies Kyungsoo’s face, searching for any sign of pain. 

Instead of pain, Kyungsoo’s mouth has fallen open, his eyes squeezed shut, his tongue poking out just slightly. It’s a face Jongin is familiar with, and he freezes, surprised. He looks exactly as he looks when Jongin is thrusting into him, stretching him open with his cock. He looks— he looks like he’s in bliss.

“Kyungsoo?” he repeats, in slight disbelief.

The small android slowly blinks his eyes open. There’s a dazed look on his face—different from earlier, when he had been pushed down. This time, it’s the look he gets when he’s—when he’s feeling _good_. When Jongin is making him feel good. 

“I—” Kyungsoo says. He closes his eyes again, shuddering. When he opens his eyes again, there’s naked want in his eyes. “I— _again_ , Jongin. _Please_.” 

Abruptly, the room feels twice as warm. Jongin’s heart rate picks up, stuttering in his chest, as butterflies erupt in his belly. Heat prickles the back of his neck. He had never expected Kyungsoo to derive _pleasure_ from Jongin playing with his wires—but he has to admit it makes him eager to see more. To see Kyungsoo come apart from the seams just from Jongin’s ministrations.

He swallows around the lump in his throat, and nods once, jerkily, before Jongin perches on the bed behind his boyfriend once more. 

There’s only one wire remaining to be plugged into the port, and it’s the largest cable. This time, instead of connecting it to the port right away, Jongin takes hold of the wire and _strokes_. 

“F- _fuck_ , Jongin!” Kyungsoo moans out, gasping for air. “M-more, please, _oh_ —”

Jongin obliges. He runs his fingers along the wire, smoothing the cord out until he reaches the ends of it again, where he squeezes the plug gently. 

The reaction is instantaneous. Kyungsoo moans loudly, his hips twitching back as if looking for more friction. His cooling processors kick in, whirring to life as Kyungsoo whimpers in arousal. 

“More, Jonginnie. _Harder_ ,” Kyungsoo pleads, shifting his weight. 

This time, Jongin doesn’t hesitate. He wraps his hand around the wire, deft fingers twisting and playing with the cord until Kyungsoo shakes and trembles, drawing in shuddering, moaning gasps as he rocks back into Jongin’s touch. A hot ache pools between Jongin’s legs, but he ignores it in favour of tugging gently at the wire until it pulls taut.

Kyungsoo lets out a sharp cry. “Oh, _oh_ , f-feels so good,” the android babbles as his hand claws into the bedsheets. He watches as Kyungsoo’s hands ball into fists before they unclench.

Jongin bites down on his bottom lip, his own cock now hard and heavy and pressing insistently against the front of his jeans. He continues pulling at the wire, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. When Kyungsoo lets out a keening sound, desperate and needy, he slides his hand deeper until he reaches the base of the wire. Kyungsoo’s breath cuts off with a hitch 

“ _Fuck_ , oh!” Kyungsoo throws his head back in pleasure, before sliding backwards until his back comes in contact with Jongin’s front. They’re not perfectly aligned with one another, but his cock presses against Kyungsoo’s hip at this angle, and he lets out a hiss. 

“More?” Jongin asks, voice husky.

Kyungsoo lets out an answering sob. “ _Please_!”

He rubs along the wire, from base to the end, relishing in the way Kyungsoo slumps back, hips canting toward Jongin. Then, he gingerly wraps his hands around the entire bundle of wires, careful enough as to not yank any of them out, and _squeezes_.

Kyungsoo _wails_ , hips bucking. He lets out a hiccup, and Jongin knows that he’s about to come. He massages the tangle of wires between his fingers carefully, kneading at the cords, unable to help himself from grinding up against Kyungsoo as the android lets out breathy little _ah, ah, ahs_ as his hips buck against Jongin’s touch. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin groans, his own hips rolling for more friction. He presses a wet kiss against the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck over the port there. “Kyungsoo,” he moans again—and then he slots the end of the remaining loose wire into the port. 

Kyungsoo lets out a sob, and then he’s _coming_ , his voice coming out glitchy in the throes of his orgasm. He trembles, legs twitching in pleasure, as he moans out Jongin’s name.

It takes Kyungsoo only a few seconds to get his bearings back—a thought that makes Jongin almost wants to laugh; at least he connected the wires back correctly—before Kyungsoo pushes himself up and reaches behind him to close his back panel. 

“Was that okay, babe?” Jongin asks, even as the palm of his hand drifts down to grind on his bulge, shifting restlessly. 

“You were perfect,” Kyungsoo says earnestly, still slightly breathless. And then he gets the sparkle in his eye, the one he has when he feels particularly determined about something—and then Kyungsoo sinks down to his knees. Two small hands come up, squeezing at Jongin’s thighs, before pulling them open to make room for the android.

“Kyungsoo—” Jongin chokes out as Kyungsoo wastes no time unzipping his jeans and yanking down his boxers. He lets out a hiss when Kyungsoo wraps his hand around his cock, the sudden touch feeling _way_ too good for his neglected length. 

Jongin lets out another deep groan when Kyungsoo drags his plump rosy-pink lips along his shaft. The friction is not nearly enough, but the view of his boyfriend with his lips on his cock and wide, round eyes peering at Jongin through his lashes has his cock twitching in arousal nonetheless. Then, Kyungsoo sinks down on him, lips wrapped tight around his length as he licks and sucks at the head of Jongin’s cock. 

“ _Fuck, babe!_ ” Jongin moans, thighs tensing as he fights against the urge to thrust into wet, tight heat. His hand comes up to tangle around Kyungsoo’s hair, the android’s beanie having fallen off earlier when they came home, and he tugs lightly at the strands. 

Kyungsoo only takes him in deeper until the tip of his cock hits the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. He doesn’t have a gag reflex—has no use for one—and he lets out a cheeky little hum, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure up Jongin’s spine, before he swallows around his length. 

Jongin’s leaking precum steadily now, not bothering to hold back on his cries of pleasure as Kyungsoo bobs his head. He can feel a familiar mounting tension at the base of his cock, his toes curling in his socks, as Kyungsoo pulls back to suckle at the head of his cock. 

“Kyungso— _oh_ —” Jongin groans, guttural and uninhibited, his voice trailing off into a string of curses when Kyungsoo swallows him in one go again. He shakes, tremors filling his body as Kyungsoo takes his length masterfully. His hips jerk hard, already left on the precipice from watching Kyungsoo come undone earlier—and then Jongin’s coming, spilling into Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth. The android eagerly swallows around him, and only pulls back when Jongin lets out a wince of sensitivity. 

Suddenly, Jongin no longer feels like he can hold his own weight, and he falls ungracefully back on the bed. He doesn’t bother tucking himself back into his pants just yet, boneless and languid from the orgasm. A moment later, he feels Kyungsoo settle next to him, his boyfriend tucking himself against Jongin’s side and nestling his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. 

“It never felt like that when I fixed my own wires,” Kyungsoo says contemplatively. He lifts his head up, shifting until it’s resting on top of Jongin’s chest instead, gazing up at him with his beautiful round eyes. His cheek is adorably smushed like this, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to pinch his cheek. Kyungsoo hates that. The train of thought gets lost when Kyungsoo continues though. “Next time you should try that while you fuck me.”

Jongin lets out a breathless chuckle even as a spark of heat runs up his spine. “I’m glad you’re okay, babe,” he says. “I’m sorry our date got cut short.”

Kyungsoo breaks into a small smile, tiny but fond and full of affection. “It’s alright. I feel good whenever I’m with you. No matter what we’re doing.” 

His heart stutters in his chest, breath catching in his throat. “I love you,” Jongin whispers, smoothing a hand along Kyungsoo’s hair. “I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo’s answering look is one of adoration. Happiness looks beautiful on him. “I love you too,” he says, before propping up on one elbow so he could angle down for a kiss. 

And it’s like this, tangled together with their android puppy sleeping next to them on Jongin’s pillow, that they fell asleep; warm, content, and filled with a sense of love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just sappy, so I hope it was an enjoyable read! As always, I really appreciate any comments and kudos and feedback you may be willing to share ♥!! Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sooblushes)


End file.
